


stay in school kids

by Timballisto



Series: stay in school kids [1]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, F/M, Imagine Bering and Wells, teacher!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Bering and Wells being High School teachers. </p><p>(Claudia's taking bets.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay in school kids

By lunch time, Claudia was taking bets.

"I’m not going to bet my lunch money on one of your stupid plans." Steve said, valiantly trying to ignore Claudia’s pout as he shuffled through the lunch line in the cafeteria. He grimaced slightly at the plop his casserole made as it hit his tray.

"Come on Jinksy! Have you been in the same room as those two? The UST makes it really hard to breathe."

"Are you guys talking about Ms. Bering and that new English Lit teacher?" Claudia blinked and turned to face the boy who was standing just behind her in line.

"Oh, h-hey Todd." she stammered. Because Todd was right there. With his stupidly attractive glasses and his stupidly attractive hair-

"Yeah." Steve swooped in, giving Claudia a nudge to bring her back to earth. "Claudia here is taking bets to see how long it’ll take before some freshman walks in on them making out in a supply closet or something."

"Yeah, I kinda sensed there was something going on." Todd shrugged. "They stand really really close to each other all the time. Like in the same square foot of space. It’s a little weird.”

"Do tell." Claudia grinned, forcing her awkwardness down in favor of juicy gossip. 

"Well, I was in the library because I had some Chem paper to research, and that British teacher came in- Ms. Wells right?" Todd said. "She asked Ms. Bering where the science fiction section was because, like, I guess maybe they don’t teach the Dewey decimal system in the UK?" 

Claudia snorted. “They do. I bet she just wanted Ms. Bering to give her a private tour of-“

"A private tour of what, exactly Ms Donovan?"

Shiiit. Claudia turned around and, in a bright tone, said. “Heyyyy, Ms Bering. You look lovely this morning.”

The look the curly haired librarian gave her was decidedly unimpressed.

"OOoh, busted." Mr. Lattimer, the gym teacher and varsity football coach, laughed from beside his friend. He snapped his mouth shut at a dirty look the woman shot him.

"We were just-"

"I’m so sorry please don’t give me detention-"

"Blame Claudia-"

Claudia looked to Steve with an exaggerated expression of hurt. “Jinks! How could you? Throwing me under the bus like that? What would your ROTC leader say?”

Jinks had the decency to look a little shamefaced.

"You’re holding up the line." Ms. Bering said pointedly, jerking her head towards the register before taking long, stiff strides to the teacher’s table in the corner. Ms. Wells was already there, and the three students and Mr. Lattimer watched as the English teacher’s face basically lit up when she saw who had sat down across from her.

"Oh yeah, I ship it." Claudia whispered.

Mr. Lattimer snickered a little. “You guys got off easy. Myka doesn’t like it when students talk about her and Helena. Or bet on them.” The gym teacher gave each of them a stern look… which faltered when he quickly looked over to see if either of the two were watching him. They weren’t of course, they were too busy looking at each other.

"Mr Lattimer…?"

"5 bucks they get together before Christmas break." He said quickly, before clearing his throat and briskly walking to the teacher’s table.

"Holy shit." Steve breathed. 

"Did that just happen?" Todd asked, looking around for cameras, or indications of hallucinations.

"Yeah." Claudia answered, bewildered.

I ship it like FedEx.


End file.
